lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Nymeria Snow
Nymeria Snow is the daughter of Oberyn Martell II. and a Etheopian women he met while travelling in Lahmia thus making her a member of House Martell, but due to a bastardy birth carrying the surname of Snow. Nymeria Snow has no full siblings but she has several called the Snow Snakes that she considers her full sisters in the form of Obara, Tyrene, and Sarella Snow of which Obara has become a powerful member of the House Martell aristrocracy and is close to Oberyn Martell above almost everyone, while her sister Tyrene joined the Sunspear Order alongside Nymeria and fights in the same battalion, while her sister Sarella is a member of the Order of the Green Dragon and she works at the embassy in Hogwarts. Nymeria is a very rare thing in terms of what you will see in Europe in that she was born of the union between Oberyn Martell, and an Etheopian women he met while he travelled to Lahmia. Oberyn had like many of the other women treated Nymeria's mother with great respect, but he was not ready to stop moving around and thus he left Nymeria with her mother in Etheopia. Growing extremely depressed without Oberyn Nymeria's mother would do many things in order to try and get his attention, but could never get it so she would kill herself when Nymeria was six years old. With her mother dead she was left to fend for herself, but that wouldn't last long as only a few weeks after her mother died she was greeted by Oberyn Martell who picked up his daughter and gave her a tight hug before taking her with him back to Lucerne. History Early History Nymeria is a very rare thing in terms of what you will see in Europe in that she was born of the union between Oberyn Martell, and an Etheopian women he met while he travelled to Lahmia. Oberyn had like many of the other women treated Nymeria's mother with great respect, but he was not ready to stop moving around and thus he left Nymeria with her mother in Etheopia. Growing extremely depressed without Oberyn Nymeria's mother would do many things in order to try and get his attention, but could never get it so she would kill herself when Nymeria was six years old. With her mother dead she was left to fend for herself, but that wouldn't last long as only a few weeks after her mother died she was greeted by Oberyn Martell who picked up his daughter and gave her a tight hug before taking her with him back to Lucerne. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members OBERYN Martell1.jpg|Oberyn Martell II. - Father|link=Oberyn Martell II. Tyene Snow1.jpg|Tyene Snow - Half Sister|link=Tyene Sand Obara Snow.jpg|Obara Snow - Half Sister|link=Obara Snow Relationships Category:House Martell Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Etheopian